User blog:Super29392/The Candelarva Theory
"So long as it's flame burns bright, hope can never be extinguished in the Monster World" At least, that is what Candelavra's bio says. The question is, Why did BBB decide to give us this info? Now to first understand this post, lets look a bit deeper into My Singing Monsters to get an idea here. The link between My Singing Monsters and Dawn of Fire is when we first find Kanya frozen in the amber of her stone, unable to escape. Her bio in the amber reads, " like it's been seen before, a long time ago... ", We then release her out from her amber cage and read a very interesting part of her bio, reading, "This spirited being had a lot of exciting stories and information to share, including remembrances of an earlier time when the Monster World was new and joined together in great harmony." Then we find later on that Dawn of Fire is released, A PREQUAL to the game, a prequal leads to a lot of questions. The most interesting this about prequals is how we get from point A, to point B. For this case, Its from how we get Dawn of Fire, to My Singing Monsters. When we first play the game Dawn of Fire, We are met by Kanya, a baby version of her, never gotten into amber in the first place and kickin' on this island she calls The Continent. We take a look at the continent and see it looks very much like the natural island from MSM. We start getting more suspicious as we slowly unlock island in the same manner as we do in MSM. Very interesting. Our next look at this is the monsters themselves, who seem to grow up and head to an outer island that they grow into adults, which there being a way that they can teleport... They know how to teleport to the island and instinctively learn a new song, also interesting. We then start looking at the similarities that DoF and MSM have in common and they slowly, but surely start sticking out. Of course, where does Candelavra fit into this equation? Well, this is my first theory on why Candelavra is here, She's the key. She was put into the game to help perhaps avert the disaster of the isalnd ever coming apart and splitting to what we now know. And being a unknown element, along with the Celestials, break down their servers. How insteresting that a 5-element, never seen before, shows up at the exact time as the Celestials, which a new one shows up every month, like the Wublins, which is very coincidental. And as Candelavra's adult bio says at the beginning, "So long as it's flame burns bright, hope can never be extinguished in the Monster World". Which leads me to believe that she was put in there as a failsafe to save the continent from its destruction, but in end result, ends up casuing the collapse of the entire monster universe. And this is where the Theory truly begins... To be continued... Category:Blog posts